Everything I'm Not
by XxKatZILAxX
Summary: when Sasuke is with two different girls, he's gonna have some problems. What will happen to Sakura and Yuki? I suck at summeries...sorry. Rated M just to be safe
1. Where?

_When Sasuke is with two different girls, he's gonna have some problems. Sakura and Yuki, best friends since birth, both love Sasuke. They're bothwith him, secretly though. Neither knows._

* * *

"Where is he? He was supposed to be back by now," Yuki mumbled, pacing quickly back and fourth from one end of the room to the other.

Yuki was waiting, had been waiting, for Sasuke to get back for hours, his last mission was a mission in Sound, and she was worried. He has been getting more and more missions in the past few weeks, and he's been out later and later than usual.

The door opened, she ran over, grinning and expecting to see Sasuke, it was only Naruto.

He grinned,

"Hey Yuki-chan"

"Where's Sasuke-kun?" She asked franticly.

"He sent a messenger hawk, their having a little trouble and there going to stay another night to work it out" Naruto responded, his grin becoming a frown.

Yuki sighed, her shoulders slumped and her heart sank, he was going to be gone _another _night.

"Alright, thanks Naruto-kun" she smiled, standing up straight.

He grinned,

"Good, he'll be back soon Yuki-chan, no worries"

He waved then left Yuki alone again. She sighed once again, her grin fading into a disappointed frown, she really hoped he was okay.

Sweat rolled down his back and chest, he was tired from using so much energy at one time. He looked down, smirking at the image below him.

"My blossom" he whispered, moving his lips to capture hers.

Their moment of heated bliss had just come to an end; they both were sweaty and out of breath, wrapped in each other's arms. He was at her place, in her pink-sheeted bed, in her arms. He was supposed to be home, with Yuki. She thought he was out on a mission, a mission he had finished three days ago. Sakura had no clue of them, she only new of him and her, nothing of him and Yuki.

"I love you Sasuke-kun," she whispered, kissing him back, using her super strong arms to pull him in as close as possible.

"I love you too Sakura" he whispered back, letting her pull him in.

His mind was completely focused on her, not once did her think of Yuki home alone, worried and afraid. In fact, he hadn't thought of her the whole time he'd been gone, he only thought of getting the mission done quickly so he could see Sakura.

They pulled apart, he stood up from the bed, and she giggled, turning slightly pink. He walked to the bathroom, stopping in front of the door and turning back to her,

"Meet me in the shower?" he smirked, already knowing she would follow.

She got up, following him into the white tiled room, ready for another round.

Yuki tossed and turned in her bed, unable to sleep with out the comforting arms of Sasuke. So she sat up, her short hair tossled, the strap of her pink nightgown falling from her shoulder.

_**Maybe I'll call Tsugomi, he'll keep me company until Sasuke gets home**__._ She thought.

Tsugomi was one of her teammates, three years older and now 22. She would always turn to him when she needed comfort when Sasuke couldn't provide it. He wouldn't mind, she knew he wouldn't, he would probably be happy to get away from his father anyway.

She leaned over to her bedside table, picking up the phone. She quickly dialed his number, knowing it by heart.

"Hello?" Tsugomi's smooth deep voice echoed from the other end of the line.

"Tsugomi-kun?"She wondered, he sounded like he had been sleeping before she called.

"Yeah?" he asked, yawing into the receiver.

"I'm sorry if I woke you it's just that-" He cut her off mid-sentence.

"Your Sasuke not back yet huh?" He laughed slightly, "I'll come over, just give me a couple minutes"

"Thanks Tsugomi-kun!" Yuki grinned to herself, hanging up after the line went dead.

It didn't take him long to get there, only about fifteen minutes. He came in without even needing to knock. Yuki grinned up at the dark haired boy in her bedroom doorway. He sighed, rolling his eyes and smiling.

"Lonely are we?" he teased, walking over to the double bed where she sat alone.

He was wearing something simple, just a T-shirt and a pair of training pants; his Zori (ninja sandals) had already been discarded at the front door.

She nodded, scooting over to let him sit down next to her. He sighed, shaking his head,

"I don't know why you're with the Uchiha boy, he's always on missions and never with you, for all you know he's out fucking some other chick right now" He said, grinning crookedly.

She smacked his arm,

"Don't say that, Sasuke-kun wouldn't do that to me!" she yelled, her eyes brimming with tears at the thought.

He sighed again, taking her in his arms, her faced heated up.

"I'm sorry, forget I said that then, I'm supposed to be here to comfort you, not to judge your skills at picking men, right?" He grinned again, a crooked funny-looking grin that only he could pull off.

She laughed, relaxing comfortably into his firm hold on her. It was weird, Tsugomi was acting a little different tonight, his attitude was more upbeat, and more relaxed than usual. She didn't know what was wrong, but right now she really didn't care.

Maybe he was right, maybe Sasuke _was _wrong for her, maybe he was hinting at _them _being right. She laughed out loud at the thought; he gave her a suspicious look. What a thought, they were team mates, it was wrong.

She knew Sasuke wouldn't do that, she knew in her heart he wouldn't, he loved her, right? She thought so, she thought she _knew _so, she could be wrong.

She shut her eyes, leaning against Tsugomi's warm chest, a replacement to Sasuke's chest, but still just as good. Tsugomi let her fall asleep on his chest, just watching as she slept peacefully, he wondered why she had to pick the Uchiha, why couldn't she have picked him, he deserved her more than the traitor, deserved this precious girl more than the tainted boy she had so wrongly fallen in love with.

_**I guess things will never work out**. _He thought, shutting his eyes and reveling in the warmth of the fragile girl in his arms.

That morning was bright, brighter than he would have wanted it to be, he hated bright mornings. He rolled hover, burying his face into the pink tresses of the woman next to him. She giggled slightly, announcing that she was awake and had been for a while.

"Come on Sasuke-kun, upsie daisy" Sakura smiled, pulling away ever so slightly.

That smile, it reminded him of Yuki, his mind went blank for a split second.

_**Shit.**_ He didn't show his worry on his face; he didn't want Sakura to know.

"I have to go" he whispered, kissing her lightly on the lips.

She pouted cutely,

"Awe that's too bad Sasuke-kun" she sat up, holding the covers up to her chest.

He stood from the bed, beginning to dress in his ANBU uniform.

When finished he turned back, kissing her forcefully and passionately for a long moment.

"I'll be back soon, I have missions to do" he whispered before he turned his back and left her house.

His home with Yuki wasn't far from Sakura's apartment, just another luxury for him. It took less than five minutes to walk there, even at a slow pace he got there quickly. He went straight to the bedroom, noticing that another, larger, pair of zori sitting next to Yuki's, not a pair of his. He opened the bedroom door forcefully, slamming it into the wall behind it. Yuki and Tsugomi sat up startled by Sasuke's entrance.

"S-Sasuke-kun?" Yuki asked tiredly.

Sasuke gave no answer; he stalked over to Tsugomi, pulling him from the bed by his collar. His sharingan was flaring, the comas spinning dangerously as he glared at the older man, he wasn't very happy with what he had just found in his home.


	2. What did he find?

Thanks for all who reviewed, I'm glad that people liked the first part, I hope you like the rest when it comes

Yuki

* * *

"What the Fuck are you doing in _**MY**_ bed with _**MY**_ girl!?" Sasuke yelled, his eyes seemed to get redder and redder by the second.

"N-no Sasuke-kun, it wasn't like that!" Yuki yelled, tears brimming in her eyes.

She stood up, trying to pull Sasuke's arms from Tsugomi's throat. She had to use her super strength to get him off.

Tsugomi was now glaring, his red eyes looked just as dangerous as Sasuke's.

"You fucking ass! She should have never gotten with you, your never here, and your just some fucking traitor! You should have got the death penalty, but no, you just _**HAD **_to be best friends with the hokage!! If I was hokage you would already be dead by now!!" Tsugomi's voice was louder than she had ever heard before. Sasuke's face was calm, he smirked,

"If you think I'm so wrong for her, then do something, we both know you think she'd be better off with you"

Tsugomi's face fell into a frown, the pain was clearly evident on his face. Yuki watched as they locked eyes, both pair were red and angry.

"I'm going" Tsugomi announced, pushing past Yuki without another word.

They heard the front door slam; Yuki winced, her tears finally spilling out onto her cheeks. Sasuke turned, looking at her. His eyes were no longer red, just deep obsidian. He took a step towards her; she was frozen in place. He reached out; she flinched. His thumbs wiped away her tears, his arms wound around her waist, pulling her into his chest.

"S-Sasuke-kun I-"she began, he cut her off.

"I know it wasn't you Yuki-chan," He whispered, pulling her tighter against his chest.

She buried her face deep into his shirt, crying silently. He gently grabbed her shoulders, pulling her up to be face-to-face with him. He kissed her, earning a delighted sigh. She snaked her arms around his neck, tears still running down her cheeks. He pushed her back against the bed, his hands running up her body.

* * *

She panted, her arms around his back, keeping him close to her while he caught his breath. He kissed her neck lovingly. Shivers ran down her spine, just from the slightest touches. She tugged lightly at his hair, moving his face to hers so they could kiss. She smiled when they pulled apart,

"It's good to have you home Sasuke-kun, I've been so lonely" she was drawing invisible circles on his chest.

He sighed,

"I know, my mission took forever, I'm just glad being back"

Yuki giggled. Sasuke stood up,

"I need a shower" he stretched, still naked, next to the bed.

Yuki caught him before he could walk away,

"Not without me your not" she smirked, letting him lead her into the bathroom.

* * *

Sasuke was having a great day; at least, he thought it was great. Tsugomi walked through the village, towards his home. He was still angry, _**damn him and Yuki, if she wants to get hurt then let her.**_ He sighed, he couldn't say that about Yuki, he loved her, Sasuke-even though it killed him to admit it- was right. Tsugomi kicked a stray rock; it flew through the air, barely missing an elderly lady's head. She waved her fist and cussed, he quietly apologized and headed home quicker than before.

Once he walked in the door his dad was on his case,

"Where have you been? You didn't go stay with that Yuki again did you? One of these days she's going to get pregnant, I don't want any bastard grandchildren!" He had always hated his father, but instead of putting up a fight like usual, he sighed, stuffing his hands in his pockets and nodded.

He bowed slightly to his father,

"Sorry, I'll be more careful"

His father went quiet, just watching as Tsugomi walked to his room. Tsugomi; a 22 year old, still living with his parents. He's not a bum or anything, he pays for his own things, he just doesn't want to leave his mother alone with his father. He doesn't trust his father.

He threw his shirt and shoes off, falling back onto his bed. He glared at the ceiling.

_**FuckFuckFuckFuckFuckFuckFuckFuck.**_

* * *


	3. Whats going on?

"You're leaving again?" Yuki watched as Sasuke pulled on his zori and his katana.

He turned to her, kissing her softly,

"I'm sorry, there's been a report of an Akatsuki member outside the village and I've been called to check it out." Sasuke mumbled against her lips.

"But you've only been home for three days" Yuki whined, she really didn't want him to leave again.

He sighed, hugging her tight against him,

"I'll be back as soon as possible" He kissed her forehead and then exited quickly.

Yuki sighed, wandering to the living room and plopping down on the couch.

He mind wandered to the other day, when Tsugomi had been discovered, even though they didn't do anything.

_**Tsugomi-kun. **_She thought, suddenly feeling guilty, _**maybe I'll go see him, save him from his dad for a day. **_

She nodded to herself, grinning,

"That's what I'll do then" she said to herself.

She got dressed and headed out, wandering through the slightly crowded streets of Konoha.

She reached Tsugomi's house quickly, he answered when she knocked.

"Hey Yuki-chan" Tsugomi smiled.

"y-your not mad right?" was the first thing she said.

He laughed slightly,

"No, I could never be mad at you" He grinned crookedly.

She smiled wide,

"Great, so today, since Sasuke has another mission, we're going out for ramen, weather you like it or not" she said.

He laughed,

"Alright then" he pulled on his zori, "I'm going out!" he yelled back into his home.

"Have fun honey!" his mother yelled back, poking her head out of the kitchen, she smiled at Yuki.

"Hey Yuki dear, how have you been?" she asked.

Yuki smiled, she had always loved Tsugomi's mother, and ever since her mother died she could always turn to her.

"I'm good Miya-okaasan" She had always called her that.

Tsugomi snorted, Yuki slapped his arm playfully.

"We wont be long," He announced, pulling Yuki away.

They went to Ichiraku ramen shop, surprisingly Naruto wasn't there, he was in the hokage mansion doing hokage things. The only other person there was Sakura, sitting by herself in the corner of the shop. Yuki sat down next to her best friend, Tsugomi next to Yuki, already ordering their ramen.

"Hey Sakura-chan!" Yuki grinned.

Sakura looked up and smiled briefly,

"Hey"

Yuki frowned,

"What's wrong Sakura-chan?" Yuki was worried for her friend, "you look really pale, and you haven't touched your ramen"

Sakura nodded.

"I just went to the hospital, and well…" she sighed, pushing her ramen away, "I'm pregnant"

Yuki froze,

"R-really? With who!?" she didn't even know Sakura was dating anyone.

Sakura went silent, of course it was Sasuke's, she had only slept with him. No one knew about them though, they had kept it a secret ever since his return; she couldn't just go telling people now.

"You don't know him" she lied, her voice worked with her, not giving her away.

Yuki nodded, taking a large bit of the ramen that had been placed in front of her. Tsugomi was just listening to them, not really paying attention.

_**She's pregnant!?**_ Yuki's brain was scrambled, she was confused.

Yuki smiled,

"I'm so happy for you!" she looked down at Sakura's stomach, placing hand on it and cooing lightly to it.

Tsugomi watched in amazement, _**she would make a great mother.**_ He thought.

As soon as he thought it he regretted it, _**what am I thinking? She would never want kids with me, she doesn't love me, and she loves the Uchiha. **_He thought bitterly.

"Tsugomi-kun, isn't it great!?" Yuki's voice cut through his thoughts.

He nodded,

"Congratulations"

Sakura smiled, her hands on her stomach.

Yuki had about four bowls of ramen; she was as bad as Naruto when it comes to ramen. Tsugomi paid for them both. They congratulated Sakura once more before going back to Tsugomi's. Luckily Tsugomi's dad was out on a mission, Tsugomi's mom was in the kitchen cooking up something for the two.

They were in his room, sitting on his bed and looking through old team photos. Yuki laughed, pointing to a picture of Tsugomi and their other teammate Tasaki fighting like kids.

"I remember this! Tasaki de-panted you in front of all those girls, you got pissed and chased him with a kunai" Yuki laughed, falling back on his bed.

He smiled, shutting the book and looking back at Yuki.

"We had so many good times," he mumbled, lying back next to her.

He sighed, closing his eyes as she buried her nose into his shoulder,

"I miss the old times"

He nodded,

"Yeah, before Tasaki knocked that girl up and before you met the Uchiha" Tsugomi laughed.

She smacked his arm for the second time that night, but instead of yelling she sighed, burying deeper into his shoulder. His arm felt wet, was she crying?

He pulled away from her, looking down at her worriedly,

"Y-Yuki-chan what is it?"

She sat up, wiping her eyes and shaking her head.

"N-nothing, I'm just, well…I miss the old times so much, I miss being with you and Tasaki every day" she whispered, her tears falling silently down her cheeks.

He wiped them away with his thumbs,

"I miss it as much as you do I…"he grumbled slightly, turning away.

"What is it Tsugomi-kun?" Yuki asked, hugging him from behind.

He turned around, capturing her lips with his. Her eyes went wide; she pulled away from him, tears in her eyes again.

"Why can't you see that I love you, your too blinded by his lies to know who really cares…me" he whispered.

Her tears fell, she smiled, leaning in and kissing him square on the lips. He kissed back, putting his arms around her waist and pulling her closer,

"I just can't help myself, I love him so much" she whispered when he pulled away.

"I'll show you that I love you more," he whispered, moving so he was leaning over her.

He kissed her again, pouring all the love her had into it. She kissed him back, unable to resist how she felt about everything.


	4. whos doing what?

He pressed her into the bed carefully, she felt so fragile in his arms. Even though he knew that she could probably break him first. Her mouth moved with his in sync with every movement. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip; she opened up hesitantly. His tongue roamed her mouth, savoring her sweet taste. Her hands were tangled in his hair, pulling him closer. She new that doing this would mean that she would be cheating on Sasuke, and she wanted to stop; she really did, she just couldn't. She couldn't bring herself to pull away; it would have been easy, if she wanted to. She moaned against his lips, blushing instantly when she felt him smirk. He removed his mouth from hers, lowering to her jaw to leave soft kisses. His lips trailed down her neck, his tongue giving a small lick here and there. She bit her bottom lip, suppressing her moans as best she could. Her body had always been extra sensitive, she didn't know why, but the slightest touch would send a shiver down her spine.

He slipped his hand up and under her long-sleeved red shirt. His hands were warm; still, she shuddered. He massaged her right breast through her bra, his lips still planting soft kisses along her jaw-line. Slowly he pulled the shirt all the way up, pulling away from kissing her jaw to pull it off. He descended back down to her, kissing her rougher than before. Her nipples were hard already; he could see them through her white bra. His hands ran along her sides, to her back so he could un-strap her bra. It un-snapped easily, he was pleased with himself. She blushed, letting him pull the fabric away from her chest. Only one other person has seen her chest before, but Tsugomi never has. He smirked, bringing his face to her chest to stroke her nipples with his tongue.

She moaned quietly, trying to keep her voice down, Miya was just down the stairs from them.

"Ts-tsugomi-kun, your mom is-" he silenced her with a kiss.

"Don't think about her Yu-kun, just think about me and you," he whispered, his hands running gently to her hips; holding her in place.

Her eyes were half-closed, glazed over with lust for him. Her hands went from around his neck to the front of his shirt, pulling off the dark blue fabric. He pale chest was exposed to her now, his abs rippled down his stomach, toned and defined. She slid down the bed under him, her mouth trailing hot kisses down the muscles. His body shook for a moment. Her hands ran along his back, memorizing every muscle with her delicate fingers. She found the top of his pants, slipping her hands underneath to feel his ass. She smirked up at him; he smirked back. He kissed the side of her neck, the hands on her hips slowly pushing down her jeans. She pushed his jeans down, his black-checkered boxers coming down with them. Their jeans fell to the floor, he pulled the blanket over them both, leaning over her and readying himself. She looked up at him for a moment, smiling up at her teammate. He leaned down to her, kissing her while slowly pushing into her. She arched her back, moaning against his lips loudly. His arms wrapped around her, holding her steady as he thrust into her repeatedly. He had to keep kissing her to muffle the loud moans coming from her. He was fine with that though, he was in heaven at the moment, the pleasure building inside of him with every thrust of his hips. She bit down on his bottom lip, drawing blood. Her tongue ran over his lips, cleaning the blood from them.

Her body shook from the mind-shattering pleasure as she came. He was still thrusting hard and fast, building her pleasure up again. Her fingers dug into his back, nails almost breaking the ice-white skin. Luckily, he had a sturdy bed; it did not shake or squeak. That she was grateful for, she didn't want Miya to catch them, what would she say if she knew?

He pressed his face into her neck, biting slightly. She groaned.

Again the pleasure inside her went off like an explosion; she came, moaning into his shoulder. He wasn't far after her, biting down hard enough to draw blood. Their bodies shook. He leaned over her on his forearms, his muscled arms felt like putty. He rolled over, catching his breath. She moved at his side, towards the edge of the bed.

He turned over, grabbing her by the waist before she could stand up.

"Where are you going?" he whispered against her shoulder.

She turned around and looked him in the eyes, reading them. What did she see in them?

"Tsugomi-kun, was that right?" she asked, hiding her face in his chest.

He held her closer, chuckling slightly,

"Of course, I love you, way more than the Uchiha could, weather you want to believe that or not"

She nodded,

"I want to believe that, but, I don't, I don't think you can"

* * *

Sakura paced from one side of the room to the other, her hand resting lightly on her stomach. Sasuke was meeting her in a couple of minutes, he was just getting back from a mission and she couldn't wait. Suddenly arms wrapped around her, she hadn't even heard him come in.

"Sasuke-kun, your home!" she smiled, turning around in his arms to meet his lips.

He nodded, pulling away to bury his face in her hair. Sakura took a deep breath, huddling close to Sasuke's chest,

"Sasuke-kun, I have something to tell you"

He looked down at the girl in his arms questionably,

"Hm?" he muttered.

She looked up, meeting his eyes.

"I'm having your baby"

He didn't know just how to react to that. He was happy; his clan was finally growing again. But what if Yuki found out? Everything, all his secrets and lies, would go down the drain. He stared down at Sakura, his eyes slowly widening.

"I-I…don't know what to say" he finally mumbled.

She looked away from him,

"Just tell me your happy, that's all I need"

He took a deep breath, putting his finger under her chin and making her face him.

"Of course I'm happy, why wouldn't I be?"

She grinned, hugging him around the waist. He hugged back. His mind raced through options frantically, he only thought of one that would work. He had to end it with Yuki.


	5. Wow

His hands found her stomach, lightly caressing it. She smiled up at him, giggling slightly.

"This is the second best day of my life" Sakura whispered.

Sasuke looked down at the pink haired wonder,

"What was the first day?" he asked, pulling her to sit with him on the couch.

She snuggled close to his chest, relaxing as his arms wrapped around her,

"The day I met you"

Two weeks went by, Sasuke switched off from Sakura to Yuki like always. Yuki took the advantages of him being gone, and went to see Tsugomi. Their meetings were mostly consisted of having sex or just talking while cuddled up on his bed. Their relationship was stronger than ever before. She couldn't have been happier, she had two men that she loved, and both fulfilled her "needs". But there was just one teeny-weeny problem.

"Oh god, this can't be happening" Yuki groaned.

She'd just gotten back from the hospital, just a routine check-up. It turned out to be much more than a check-up. She was pacing, something she always did when she was nervous or anxious. Tsugomi sat on the couch, watching her pace back and fourth, back and fourth.

"Are you ever going to tell me why you wanted me to come over?" He asked, annoyed.

He'd watched her circle the room about half a million times already.

She sighed, nodding and turning to her companion. He looked at her carefully; she looked pale, really pale.

She opened her mouth to speak, but it came out as another sigh.

"I'm pregnant!" she blurted out in the next sentence.

If he wasn't sitting down he would have fell over.

"Y-Yuki tha-" She put up a finger to stop him.

"But there's a problem, I don't know if it's yours or Sasuke's" she confessed, her eyes filling with tears.

He stood up, hugging her tightly against his chest,

"It's alright Yuki, don't cry"

She hid her face in his chest,

"Bu-"

The front door opened, Sasuke stepped inside, looking at the sight in front of him. His blood boiled, anger rising with it. He glared at Tsugomi, eyes flashing red.

"What are you doing here?" He asked in a threatening tone.

Tsugomi and Yuki stepped apart. Sasuke saw the tears in her eyes, and again he gave Tsugomi a death stare.

"I-" Tsugomi began, but Yuki cut him off.

"I was telling him something, something you need to know, he was just comforting me"

Sasuke's anger still didn't lessen, but he listened to her words.

"I-I'm pregnant, Sasuke"

His eyes flashed back to black, becoming wide.

_**P-Pregnant? Both of them?**_

Tsugomi waited for her to say the rest, she never did. It was understandable though; she was probably just trying to protect him. He didn't need her protection though; he would have enjoyed fighting the Uchiha, and finally wiping out the dirty clan.

The smirk was in place before he could stop it. The Uchiha clan completely wiped out, he was striving to do so. Sasuke glared at Tsugomi again, watching the smirk grow.

"I'll go now Yuki" Tsugomi said calmly, hugging her a little.

He walked past Sasuke and out the door.

The house was quiet the next second, only the sound of their breathing.

He was staring at her stomach, eyes wide and curious.

_**I can't break it off with her now!! FUCK, what am I going to do!?**_

"When did you find out?" He asked, breaking the tense silence.

"This morning" she whispered, afraid to talk any louder.

He nodded, a slow smirk finding it's way to his face.

"I-I'm happy" he muttered.

She grinned; the tears that were previously sad tears were now becoming happy tears.

"Good"

Yuki was out with Sakura, for the first time in a long time. She missed spending time with her best friend.

"Oh my god Yuki! Really!?" Sakura asked, poking at Yuki's stomach.

The people around them in Ichiraku stared. Yuki laughed, nodding.

"With who!?"

Yuki froze, nobody but Tsugomi knew about her and Sasuke's relationship, and if Sakura knew it would surely crush her.

"T-Tsugomi-kun's" Yuki whispered shyly.

It wasn't really a lie, it could be his child, she wasn't sure yet.

Sakura's face lit up with a sudden grin.

"You guys are so cute together, I just knew you would end up with him!!!"

Yuki laughed nervously, rubbing the back of her neck. She rubbed Yuki's stomach, smiling,

"You're going to have such a cute baby"

Yuki laughed slightly. Wondering what Sakura would say if it turned out to be Sasuke's baby.

They spent the day together, talking mostly of babies. They spent hours sitting at Ichiraku, barely eating the food in front of them while they talked.

Sasuke watched as his two girlfriends talked. He was carefully hidden between two buildings and a sign, out of sight. He was hoping neither one of them would tell the other, so far nothing had been said; Yuki had even gone out of her way to say it was the older man's baby. He smirked to himself; everything was fine at the moment. His smirk widened, he could still enjoy Yuki for a while before he was to end it. Why not? Right?

Naruto came running towards Ichiraku, grinning.

"Sakura-chan! Yuki-chan!" He yelled.

They both smiled at the blond boy as he started to ramble on about everything that came to mind. Sasuke rolled his eyes, deciding he didn't need to spy anymore.

He disappeared from the area, ending up a few blocks away, just in front of Yuki's house; it was her turn. Sakura still thought he was on a mission.

As he approached the door he saw the last person he wanted to see at the moment.

"What are you doing here Uchiha?" Tsugomi asked; uncrossing his arms and stepping away from the wall he'd been leaning on.

"I could ask you the same thing," Sasuke mocked, standing face-to-face with the older man.

Sasuke, even being three years younger than the 22 year old, stood at the same height; eye-to eye. They glared at each other, both standing their ground.

" I came to see Yuki" Tsugomi announced.

Sasuke smirked,

"As did I"

It was at that time Yuki came around the corner,

"Sasuke-kun!" she grinned, hugging him, "Ts-Tsugomi-kun!?" she stuttered, having not seen him.

He smiled, waving slightly,

"I came to see how you were doing"

She grinned back,

"I'm good!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes at their little exchange.

"Come on, lets all go inside then" Yuki said, unlocking her front door.

Tsugomi shook his head,

"I'm sorry Yuki, I can't stay I have something to take care of"

Yuki frowned,

"O-ok, I guess I'll see you later then"

Tsugomi nodded, glancing at Sasuke,

"See you" then he was gone.

Yuki sighed, leaning against Sasuke's chest; they sat on the couch, hands on her stomach.

She'd been thinking a lot of the baby lately, who's was it? She still had no clue, and she wouldn't until it was born. Sasuke watched the girl in his arms get comfortable; his hands rubbed her stomach slowly. Another Uchiha, two kids.

_**What am I going to do?**_

Tsugomi tapped lightly on Sakura's front door, awaiting the pink haired girls response. The door opened moments later, revealing the tired looking kunoichi. She looked up at him, a smile appearing.

"Oh, Tsugomi-kun, what a surprise, come on it!" she opened the door enough for him to enter.

He stepped inside her tidy living room, turning to smile at her.

"Hello Sakura-chan, how are you?" He asked.

She smiled,

"I'm good, wh-what brings you here? Shouldn't you be with Yuki?"

He shrugged,

"She's a bit busy right now, and I actually wanted to ask you something"

"Oh, ok then, what is it?" She asked, looking up at him.

He smiled kindly,

"How long have you been with Sasuke?"


	6. Hes a smart one

Sakura was taken by surprise by his quick question.

"I-I…. h-how…I don't know what your talking about" she stuttered out quickly, turning around and walking into her kitchen.

He followed right behind her, watching as she fiddled nervously around the room.

"Don't deny it, I saw you with him" He said, calmly leaning against her counter.

She turned around, eyes looking directly into his.

"When!?" she was gripping the counter, so tightly it was starting to crack.

He smiled kindly, placing his hands on her upper-arms, trying to calm her.

"Here, let's sit down and I'll tell you everything I know" He stated.

She nodded, letting him lead her into the living room. They sat down on the couch together. Tsugomi started to tell her everything.

Flashback:

_He walked through the village silently, looking down at his feet. He'd been thinking about Yuki a lot that day. She was at home, alone, waiting for Sasuke to get home from a weeklong mission. He walked past a row of buildings, hearing people begin to talk. _

"_All right Sasuke-kun, I'll be back in a minute, don't go anywhere" he heard Sakura's voice come from one of the buildings. _

"_Hn" Sasuke's famous reaction came after her. _

_Tsugomi froze mid-step. _

_**Sasuke? Wasn't he supposed to be on a mission? **__He thought to himself. _

_Silently he snuck over to the building, peeking into a first-floor window. Sure enough there was Sasuke, sitting on Sakura's couch. Sakura smiled at the Uchiha, kissing him quickly before she exited the building. His eyes widened,_

_**I have to tell Yuki!**_

_He started running towards Yuki's house, only to stop after only a few steps. _

_**I can't tell Yuki, it will kill her, knowing Sasuke is going to have a baby with Sakura too. **__He thought, looking up at the cloudy sky._

_**What am I supposed to do now? **_

End Flashback.

"You wont tell Yuki right? It will kill her, she's my best friend and I know how much she loves Sasuke and, I just don't want her to get hurt knowing Sasuke and I are having a baby, she'd be really upset" Sakura blurted out.

She looked up at Tsugomi for a second,

"Not that she isn't happy about having your baby" she laughed nervously.

Tsugomi froze in his seat,

_**Yuki said the baby was mine?**_

He smiled,

"I know what you meant, and don't worry, I wont say anything to her"

Sakura breathed a sigh of relief,

"Thank you"

He nodded once, standing to leave.

"I'll make sure she doesn't find out" and then he was gone.

"So you don't know who's baby it is?" Ume asked.

Ume has been Yuki's friend since they started at the academy. She's become a doctor in the past few years, someone Yuki always went to for her check ups and appointments.

Yuki shook her head,

"I don't know, I was with Sasuke-kun and Tsugomi-kun when I got pregnant" her hands went to her stomach.

Ume shook her head, sitting down next to her friend. She pushed a strand of her long aqua-colored hair behind her ear, her green eyes sympathetic.

"You know, there is a way to tell who's baby it is right now"

Yuki looked up at Ume, eyes questioning.

"Really? How!?" Yuki asked, almost jumping out of her seat.

Ume laughed slightly, shaking her head,

"Easy really, you just need to get a genetics test"

Yuki got quiet,

"A what?"

Ume laughed at her friends little knowledge,

"A genetics test, it's really simple actually, I just have to-" Yuki held up a hand to stop her.

"Don't try to explain, just do it"

Ume laughed and nodded,

"Alright, it may take a while, I have to get consent from Hokage-sa-"

"No!" Yuki yelled.

Ume raised an eyebrow,

"What?"

"Please just, just keep this a secret" Yuki whispered, looking down at her stomach.

Ume smiled,

"Alright then"

She reached behind her, pulling out two sterile gloves,

"Lets get to work"

Some number of hours later~

"The tests will be done in a couple hours, I'll bring them over" Ume smiled, patting Yuki on the stomach gently, "see you little one"

Yuki was alone once again, like always. Loneliness was something she was used to, but with her fluctuating hormones she couldn't stand it. She was sad, mad, and lonely all at once. After a while of contemplating, she stood, leaving her quiet home.

She tapped lightly at Tsugomi's door, hoping for someone to answer quickly, it was starting to get colder out. The door finally opened, she smiled.

"Oh, hello Mr. Hazumi"

Tsugomi's dad stood in the doorway, staring down at the girl in front of his house.

"I-Is Tsugomi-kun here?" She stuttered under his scrutinizing eyes.

He silently opened the door, letting her inside. The warm air hit her instantly.

"He's upstairs," He mumbled, walking from the living room to the kitchen.

"Oh Yuki-chan!" Miya grinned, coming out of the kitchen.

She hugged the younger woman, glancing down at her stomach.

"Tsugomi-kun told me about you and Sasuke-kun, I'm so happy for you, here in a few months you'll have a little buddle of Uchiha baby" Miya babbled on.

"Thanks Okaasan" Yuki mumbled, blushing lightly.

"Well then, Tsugomi is in his room, just go on up" she smiled before heading back into the kitchen.

Yuki walked up the stairs quietly, heading down the long hall until she reached Tsugomi's door. She hesitated then knocked.

"Yeah?" she heard him call.

She opened the door slowly, stepping inside his large bedroom. Tsugomi looked up from his laptop, smiling when he saw who it was.

"Yuki!" he grinned his crooked grin.

He hopped off his bed, wrapping his arms around her body and hugging her to him tightly. She smiled, snuggling into him.

"Miss me?" she laughed.

He pulled her back onto the bed with him, snuggling his nose into the side of her neck.

"I thought he'd never leave, finally some time with you" Tsugomi whispered.

Yuki laughed, brushing hair away from Tsugomi's eyes.

"I have some good news," She whispered.

He looked up, red eyes meeting blue,

"Yeah?"

"I went to see Ume, at the hospital, she gave me a test, to see who's baby it is" she paused.

"Well?" Tsugomi asked, now halfway sitting up.

"I don't know yet, she said that the results would be done in a couple hours, it's only been two" Yuki laughed.

Tsugomi huffed a sigh, lying back down.

"My dad will be so pissed…." He muttered.

She looked at him; his eyes were closed peacefully. He looked like he did when they were younger, when he didn't have to worry as much about things.

Her phone went off in her pocket, breaking the peaceful silence. Tsugomi opened one eye as she pulled it out.

"It's Ume," she mumbled.

Tsugomi shot upward, watching Yuki sit up slowly and open the phone.

"H-hello? Ume?" she asked.

Tsugomi heard Ume talk from the other line; he couldn't understand what she was saying though. Yuki listened to the other girl talk, nodding her head every now and again.

Yuki suddenly froze,

"R-really?" she took a deep breath, her hand shook, "O-ok, and thanks Ume-chan" then she hung up, letting the phone drop to the bed.

"Yuki? Well?" Tsugomi asked, putting an arm around her.

"The baby…is yours," she muttered.

There was a large crash. Tsugomi and Yuki both looked to the doorway of the bedroom. Miya stood in the doorway, her eyes wide; there was a pile of glass at her feet.

"M-mom?" Tsugomi stood up, rushing to the doorway and starting to pick up the mess.

"Miya-okaasan?" Yuki mumbled, looking away.

"Tsugomi-kun, is it true?" She asked, looking down at her son.

He looked away from her, still picking up the mess; he was silent.

"It's true, we're going to have a baby," Yuki answered.

Miya took a deep breath, walking over to the younger woman. She hugged Yuki,

"This is wonderful, oh my son, I'm going to be a grandma!!!"

Yuki grinned, sighing heavily. Tsugomi stood up, holding the broken glass carefully in his hands.

"I'll get the broom"

Miya frowned at her son,

"Tsugomi-kun, aren't you happy?"

Tsugomi turned, looking at his mother and Yuki. His eyes were filled with tears,

"of course I am"


End file.
